Katrina Helps
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Stories of how Katrina could've helped in select episodes of "T.U.F.F. Puppy". Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. What Could've Happened

(A/N: Here's the story of what could've happened if Dudley had asked Katrina to meet Jack as Kitty in the episode "Freaky Spy-Day"! I hope you like it!)

Dudley heard Jack's message on Kitty's message machine, and he didn't want Kitty to get together with Jack. What could he do to keep her from going with him?

Then he saw Kitty's identical twin sister, Katrina Katswell, walk by. He recognized Katrina, due to her ponytail, her collar, and her pastel outfit.

"Katrina, can I have a word with you?" Dudley asked her.

"Okay. What's up?" Katrina asked.

"Jack left a message on Kitty's message machine. He wants to meet up with her, but I can't let her get together with him, especially after what happened last time." Dudley explained.

"I never really liked Jack. After Kitty told me what happened last time, I hated his guts!" Katrina said.

"Does this mean you won't meet Jack as Kitty and tell him to get lost?" Dudley said.

"If I see Jack, I won't just tell him to get lost. I'll make him suffer!" Katrina said.

"And that means..." Dudley said.

"If our paths cross, there will be trouble! And a lot of it!" Katrina said. Then she thought about it and said, "But I suppose I could control myself."

"So you'll do it?" Dudley asked.

"I'll try." said Katrina. She ran to a spare room where she quickly changed into one of Kitty's spare spysuits, slipped her collar into the pocket, and then she fixed her hair into Kitty's trademark style. When she came back, Dudley got one look at her and said, "Kitty?"

"No, it's me, Katrina." Katrina said. Dudley recognized her voice and said, "Oh yeah." Then Katrina reluctantly called Jack, who told her to meet him at a restaurant called "Our Old Hangout".

When Katrina got there, she met up with Jack, and she did a pretty good job controlling herself. And what's more, Jack didn't really remember Katrina, so he wasn't suspicious at all! But he didn't know that she knew he was up to something, and she was determined to find out what!

After a few minutes or so, Katrina's cell phone rang, and she found that Dudley was calling her. She didn't want Jack to know, so she told Jack, "I'm going to take this call outside."

Then she went outside, but she stayed close to the window, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Jack talking to Snaptrap.

"Dudley, Jack is definitely up to something!" Katrina told Dudley.

"Did he tell you?" Dudley asked.

"No! I'm right by the window, and from the corner of my eye, I can see him talking to Snaptrap!" Katrina said.

"Can you hear what they're talking about?" Dudley asked.

"No. But I'll figure it out sooner or later." Katrina told him.

"Good luck." Dudley said.

"Thanks." Katrina said, ending the call. At that same moment, Snaptrap walked off, and Katrina walked back inside.

Jack was trying to convince Katrina (who he thought was Kitty) to spend the day with him. Katrina didn't want to, because she wanted to hurt him for what he tried to do to Kitty. So he asked her if she could take him to T.U.F.F.

" _Oh no! Now what do I do?! I don't wanna take him to T.U.F.F., because that's where Kitty is. And if I let him near Kitty, who knows what he'll do to her_!" Katrina thought. She was stuck.

"Why do you want to go to T.U.F.F.?" Katrina asked Jack. Jack told her how he left his sunglasses there.

"Why do I not believe you?" Katrina asked.

"Maybe you don't remember?" Jack suggested.

"Maybe you're lying. I want the truth." Katrina said.

"I'm telling the truth." Jack said.

"Really?" Katrina asked as she stuck a truth-serum-dart into his leg. Jack ended up telling Katrina his plan.

"Thought so!" Katrina said as she quickly cuffed him.

"Wait a second! How did you know what I was up to?! Before you stuck me with truth-serum, that is." Jack said.

"When I took that call outside, I was right by the window, and from the corner of my eye, I saw you talking to Snaptrap! I knew you were up to something, and I was going to find out what!" Katrina said.

"I'm starting to wish I'd been able to drain your brain, Kitty." Jack sighed, unhappy.

"And another thing, I'm not Kitty. I'm Katrina!" Katrina said.

"Oh, I forgot about you..." Jack groaned.

"Well, I didn't forget about you, and Kitty told me how you attempted to drain her brain. When we leave this restaurant, I plan to make you suffer." Katrina said. Then she took Jack outside and gave him a thrashing he'd never forget. Once she finished, she took him to prison, and then she went back to T.U.F.F.

When Katrina got back to T.U.F.F., Kitty was happy to see her sister (who was still in Kitty's spare outfit, only her hair was in its usual ponytail and she had her teardrop collar on again).

"Katrina, where were you, and why are you wearing one of my spare spysuits?" Kitty asked her sister.

"I'll tell you after we find Dudley." Katrina replied. But then Dudley walked over, and now all would be explained.

Dudley said that Jack left a message on Kitty's message machine, and he was trying to protect Kitty from Jack, as he was afraid Jack would try to do something bad to her again.

"What? Jack's back?" Kitty asked.

"I asked Katrina if she would pretend to be you and find out if Jack was up to something." Dudley said.

"And he was." Katrina said. She told them how she knew Jack was up to something, how she got him to confess, and what his plan was. Then she said, "Now he's back in prison, where he belongs!"

"Thanks for looking out for me, you two." Kitty said, hugging her sister and Dudley.

"You should really give the credit to Dudley. He was the one who asked me to find out what Jack was up to." Katrina said to Kitty.

"But you found out what he was up to, and you stopped him. Wait a minute! You hate Jack! Why did you go off to see him?" Kitty asked.

"I was able to control myself until after I told him who I really was. Then I thrashed him!" Katrina said.

"Oh, okay." Kitty said. She was happy that her sister and partner were looking out for her.

The End

Well, now we know what could've happened if Katrina had been there, right? Hope ya liked it!


	2. You Can't Fool Me

(A/N: Here's a story I recently thought up. It's "A Tale of Two Kitties"... featuring one of my many "T.U.F.F. Puppy" OCs, Katrina Katswell! Let's see how it goes.)

Katty just sent Kitty to jail, and Dudley showed up, promising to be the most loyal partner ever.

"You've got to give him another chance, sis. I know Dudley isn't always loyal, but he's working on it." Katrina said.

"Okay, I'll give the dog I apparently have a close relationship with a chance." Katty said.

" _That didn't sound right_." Katrina thought. She knew that Kitty knew Dudley well enough to call him by his name. This gave her the idea that this person was a Kitty imposter.

"I know how to find out!" Katrina said to herself. She was looming over Katty, and she said, "Something tells me you're not Kitty."

"I _am_ Kitty, and you know it, Katrina." Katty lied.

"That's what _you_ think! You may have fooled Dudley, but _I'm_ not easily fooled." Katrina said.

"You're not listening to me." Katty said, and she was getting frustrated.

"I listened when you told Dudley you'd give him another chance. You didn't call him by his name." Katrina said.

"So I momentarily forgot his name! Get off of my case!" Katty lied again.

"I'm not giving up until I find out the truth. And to make this easier, I'll quiz you with something only the _real_ Kitty would know." said Katrina.

"Bring it on!" Katty said, feeling confident that she'd know this.

"Okay!" said Katrina. She started to sing the song "Sisters", and she partially had her answer, because try as she might, Kitty wouldn't be able to fight singing along.

Katrina got her answer when she motioned for 'Kitty' to sing her part. Instead of singing, Katty said, "What?!"

"AHA! I knew it! You're not Kitty! You're our other sister, Katty!" Katrina declared.

"What?! How did you know it was me?!" Katty asked.

"I had my suspicions when you called Dudley 'dog I apparently have a close relationship with', Kitty would've joined in when I started "Sisters", and instead of asking me "What?", she would've sang the next part! You didn't know any of these things, so that pretty much confirmed my suspicions!" Katrina said as she slapped the cuffs on Katty.

"Katrina, what are you doing to Kitty?!" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, she's not Kitty. She's Katty." Katrina said.

"It's _Kitty_." Dudley corrected.

"No, Dudley. Kitty and I have another sister with whom we are triplets. Her name is Katty, and this is her." Katrina explained.

"Why didn't you or Kitty tell me that you had another sister that made you triplets?" Dudley asked.

"We mentioned it before." Katrina said.

"Oh, right. I tune you out a lot." Dudley said.

"You might not want to tune us out anymore, Dudley. One of us might say something that you might wanna remember." Katrina said as she turned Katty over to Dudley. Then Katrina told Dudley to hold Katty still.

"Got it!" said Dudley.

Katrina produced a bucket full of water from seemingly nowhere and threw it at Katty. Sure enough, that white stripe of hair appeared, and Katrina said, "Just as I thought! Now, tell us where Kitty is, and you'd better be telling the truth!"

"I sent her to jail in my place." Katty muttered.

"Thank you!" said Katrina. She said, "Dudley, let's go put Katty back in jail and get Kitty out!"

"Okay! But maybe we'd better explain this to the Chief first." Dudley said.

"You're right." said Katrina.

So they told the Chief what happened, and he said, "I probably don't need to tell you this, but go put that faker back in prison and get the real Kitty out."

"We were going to do that after we explained this to you." Katrina replied.

When Dudley, Katrina, and Katty got to jail, Katrina explained to the cops what had happened, and they went to let Kitty out. Katrina splashed Kitty with a bucket of water, and the white stripe Katty spray-painted in her hair disappeared.

"How did you know that Katty was pretending to be me?" Kitty asked Katrina.

"I'm not easily fooled, Kitty. She would've called Dudley by his name, she didn't join in when I sang "Sisters", and instead of singing the part you sing, she just stood there and asked, "What?". That last part proved that she wasn't you." Katrina said.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't existed." Kitty repsonded as she hugged Katrina.

"You wouldn't have gotten out of here that quickly." Katrina said.

Then Dudley told Kitty that he promised he'd be more loyal.

"Will you give him a chance?" Katrina asked.

"Sure." Kitty said.

And Dudley, seeing how loyal Katrina had been to Kitty, became just as loyal, as loyal as any dog ever was.

The End

Wow! Katrina wasn't fooled. Then again, I think we all saw that coming. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
